Sugar shipping
by StrangeViolin
Summary: A short Harold/Leshawna story. This takes place a few days after Leshawna was..."voted" off.


_A/N : Do you know what's sad? There are not many stories for these two guys. I think they're the least popular canon couple out there, in fact at this forum I formally visited, most everyone mentioned at one point that they love all the canon couples...with the exception of Harold and Leshawna. Some even call it weird? Why is this? _

_If you ask me, it's the most adorable ship in that show!_

_Watch TDA, see Harold swoon over her, and tell me that isn't cute. Go on and try! ...anyhow, I want this to be a collection of short stories all involving HxL, we'll see where this goes, right?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It must have been pretty late, it felt like no one else in Playa Des Losers was around.

Then again, it's not like I'd actually be able hear them even if they were up; no one with maybe the exception of Bridgette, seems to enjoy the small patch where sand meets sea.

Well that's their loss, in the end it just makes things more romantic for my lady and I. With her, this luxury five star resort is finally a paradise to me. When I first arrived I didn't quite get what you could call a 'warm welcome' Courtney was waiting for me right at the docks – as soon as I saw her face my great mood disintegrated, it was obvious..she knew.

Gosh! I bet the other guys couldn't wait to tell her when she arrived.

….

I bet she couldn't wait to kill me when _I_ arrived!

Sure, I switched the votes to get her off, but I had little issues with Courtney herself. It's all Duncan's fault. Idiot!

If he wasn't such a dork and left me alone, none of this would happen. Courtney wouldn't leave so early, and I most likely, would have avoided being beaten into submission upon my arrival.

What did she see in him? What did anyone see in him? Duncan is just some stupid punk!

...wait. Why am I even thinking about that? I should just unclench my fists and relax, none of that matters anymore. Or at the very least, none of that matters right now.

I'm at the beach late at night, with a sky full of stars the air full of sea...and pants full of sand, with my soul-mate. The one person who managed to make this luxury hell a true paradise. In times like this, I can't help but to be a bit happy that she was voted off unfairly.

In speaking of which, I should start talking, a quiet moment can only be romantic for so long!

"So..." I spoke, desperately looking for a great topic "The stars are great, huh?"

"Yeah" replied a beautiful voice.

"Did you know that they're shiny balls of plasma, which are held together by gravity and they shine due to thermonuclear fusion in its core energy that travels to the star's interior and radiates into outer space?"

"Hmm..." my heart nearly skipped a beat just hearing her sweet hum "No...I didn't know that, baby."

after talking Leshawna sat up and begun dusting off the back of her yellow shirt giving me the perfect chance to wallow in my own failure. Gosh! What I was thinking? Talking about that – as kind as she was to fake interest, it was a dumb topic! Wait, I know a way to save this, but I gotta talk fast.

Clearing my throat, I readied my tongue for quite a workout.

"BythatImeanttosaythatthestarsareprettybutyouareprettierLeshawna!" I was only met with a confused gaze and a "Wait...what?"

Maybe I talked a little too fast there.

"What I meant to say was that the stars are pretty, but there's nothing prettier than you Leshawna" I meant every word of that sentence, even if it didn't originally come to mind. That's why Internet dating is a whole lot easier, you could think your words out and delete bad messages, while only sending the very best.

Writing was easy, talking was not.

On her face was a sweet smirk as she teased me a bit "Smooth move" she said as she gently nudged her arm at me.

Had I been in her position, I would have added an 'assanova' in the end.

I don't get it – how can a girl like that fall for someone like me?

Leshawna is pretty, confident, fun-loving..and I'm...well, yeah, I'm really cool and quite a catch and all that.

However, she's the only person to see. Maybe that's why we're soul-mates. She understands me, and I understand her in return.

Still – it did little to cease those annoying words in my head. One stuck out more than anything and it kept on repeating itself leaving me to finally ask it.

This question could potentially ruin our relationship, but...I just have to ask it.

Sitting up, and ignoring the thick layer of sand on my back, I gathered up my great courage, I even cleared my throat. This was certainly an important thing so I had to be clear and precise...because there's no way I'm repeating this one!

"...why do you like me?" I could feel her gaze upon me and I half expected her to say 'good question' instead she, not only brought her body closer to mine, but she wrapped an arm around me and rubbed her face against mine. "Oh, string bean" that's her pet name for me "you don't have to ask THAT!"

she acted as if it was obvious.

I wanted to just enjoy the feeling of her soft and warm skin against mine..but I had to push it. "Yes, I do." I stated plainly.

"Hm" she crossed her legs "Well let's see now....you ain't a delinquent, not a mindless party animal, or a softy, a cynical egoist..."

A few seconds of silence were allowed to pass, despite how much it felt like a few minutes.

"Please go on." I chimed, not quite knowing where she was going with this.

"You're sweet, funny, and...well, you're different! I never met a guy like you, and something tells me that I never will. There's no one out there nearly as freaky as you, baby!"

I believe this was the part where my heart rate increased, not that I could actually see my face but I could bet that I was blushing. Hard. Not missing a beat, she delivered a quick kiss on my, red, cheek.

Unfortunately, the distance between our faces grew, but it allowed me to rest my head upon her soft shoulder. Leshawna even began to play with my hair – or was she just dusting the sand off? It's hard to tell and honestly it made no difference.

One of these days, I plan to tell her another statement that's been in my head far too long. Sure, I've written it, but writing was easy compared to actually saying it. It's almost as if it takes on a whole different meaning when spoken, so one of these days I'll tell her.

'I love you'


End file.
